The growth of a plant is a complex physiological process involving inputs and pathways in the roots, shoots, and leaves. Whether at a commercial or home garden scale, growers are constantly striving to optimize the yield and quality of plants, which may include decreasing the amount of bruising in fruits from fruiting plants.